


Cersei, New and Improved

by Vampire_Elf_Queen



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: AU, Blood, Death, Dragons, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, No Incest, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pregnancy, Rape?, Self-Insert, Swearing, Tags May Change, bastards, different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 07:56:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11642256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Elf_Queen/pseuds/Vampire_Elf_Queen
Summary: Allie was just another teenager who liked Game of Thrones and ASOIAF. She never really wanted to get transported there. But when fate throws something like this at you, you have to be an idiot to not do anything differently. Thankfully Allie is not an idiot and she really, really wants to marry Oberyn.I do NOT own anything. That right belongs to George R.R Martin and the people who make the show.P.S. If you haven't read the books and/or watched the show you should not be here cause there might and probably will be spoilers. I am warning you!





	Cersei, New and Improved

**Author's Note:**

> Mostly based on the books and I am using the wiki for some of the information.
> 
> BTW-This is starting after Aerys is dead but before Cercei marries Robert.

I liked Jamei. I really did. But when I opened my eyes and saw Jamie leaning in to kiss me I almost threw up. Thank the gods that Cersei’s body was still a virgin, I would probably kill myself if Cersei already had sex with him.

I should probably explain.

I am Cersei, well not actually Cersei, I am just in her body. In truth my name is Allie and I am nineteen years old. I was just walking down the street and then everything went dark. When I opened my eyes again I _knew_ I was Cersei and I _knew_ most of her childhood, just like I _knew_ I was in King's Landing after the Mad King was killed. Thankfully I did not become a male, unlike some self-insert that I read about in the _normal_ world.

And, again going back to the topic at hand, even though I do like Jamie and think him kind of attractive, he is my brother and I am not interested in incest, unlike the real Cersei, plus he is in the kingsguard and he shouldn’t be sleeping with anyone in any case. On that matter, why isn’t he guarding the king?

Jamie, probably seeing my face, stopped leaning in and looked at me in confusion. ”What’s wrong Cersei?”

I ran a hand through my fine gold hair, it was actually really nice hair, and got off the bed as I answered. ”I think we should stop this before it goes too far.”

Jamie looked surprise and a bit betrayed. “Why? Is the Kingslayer not good enough for you?” He asked accusingly and I took a step away from him.

“No Jamie, you’re my _brother_! This isn’t right.” I flattened the red dress I was wearing. “You should go protect the new king.”

He looked at me with narrowed eyes. “Fine.” With that he turned and left me alone in my chambers.

I looked around for the first time as he left. The room was actually not that bad. It was not overly decorated with red or gold and it wasn’t filled with useless trinkets. All in all it was an average room fit for a noble lady.

I took a seat behind a small desk, I guess it was the vanity or something, with a journal lying on top of it and decided to write down things that I wanted to do and change. Since I was Cersei I had the chance to change a whole lot considering the fact that I was probably the most at fault for what happened in cannon. I grabbed the small red journal and began to write.

 _1 - Find someone other than Robert to marry._ I really didn’t want to be stuck in a marriage with him. Ever.

 _2 - Convince Tywin and Jon Arryn to let me marry the person._ This one, in my opinion was the most difficult.

_3 - Actually marry the person without dying._

_4 - Get Jamie out of the kingsguard._

_5 - Find the Targaryen heirs and some dragon eggs._

_6 - Help the Targaryens get the throne back._

_7 - Hatch a dragon._ This one was probably not going to happen but I can dream.

 _8 - Learn to fight and create a spy network._ This should probably be done as soon as possible.

_9 - Find dragon glass and/or obsidian and make a bunch of weapons to defeat the white walkers._

_10 - Make sure the Targaryens don’t die._

_11 - Have my children marry one of the Targaryens or their children._

_12 - Mess with Baelish and his plans._ What? It would be funny.

 _13 - Make sure Tywin sees me kiss Ellaria at least once._ Why not? It would be hilarious!

 _14 - Brienne and Jaime._ No need for more words.

_15 - Try not to die while doing the things listed._

_16 - Stay focused on the list and don’t run away to Braavos and become a faceless man._

_17 - Get a Valyrian Steel sword or at least a dagger._

I looked over the list with a nod. It was a good list, the not dying thing should have probably been first but I don’t really care all too much. To be honest with myself, I just want to go to Essos and pretend I have nothing to do with what is happening here but that is probably too far fetched.

I turned the page and started create a list of available husbands. You know, ones that would actually be possible to marry.

 _Benjen Stark_. I don’t really mind him and he’s not too bad looking.

 _Oberyn Martell._ This would be hilarious and actually a bit interesting, I always liked Oberyn and wanted to go to Dorn. Plus he is probably my favorite character, after Tywin and Baelish, that is.

 _Edmure Tully._ He’s a bit young right now, I think, I can’t really remember him all that well, to be honest.

 _Robert Baratheon._ No idea why I wrote that. But he is eligible.

 _Stannis Baratheon._ Err, probably not.

 _Jon Arryn_ ……. No. Just no.

I sighed as I looked down the names. Really, the only people that would be alright are Benjen and Oberyn, the rest are just not right. Of the two, I would rather marry Oberyn, it would give me more freedom and more chances to do the things I want and the like but, well, Tywin did kill Elia and baby Aegon and the girl, don’t really remember her name, and the chance...oh who am I kidding, I am so going to marry Oberyn. Screw everything, this should be fun.

Just as I finished writing down some idea on how I should convince people this is actually the right thing to do, the door to my chambers opened and a nine year old Tyrion walked in hesitantly with a large book in his hands. I almost squeaked in delight. He was so adorable.

He look at me shyly.” Cersei, can you help me with a few words?”

I grinned at him widely and sat down onto the ground.” Sure! Come sit down, I’ll help you!” I said as I patted a spot on the floor next to me.

Tyrion’s eye brightened and he wobbled on his little legs towards me, still a bit hesitantly. “Are you sure? Your dress might get dirty.”

I smiled wider and kept myself from hugging him as he sat down next to me.” It’s fine, father will get me another one, now what do you need help with?” I said with a wave of my hand and opened the book to the bookmarked page.

Tyrion pointed to a long sentence that looked way to complicated for anyone, much less a nine year old, to read.

_Dragons are large lizards incubated in the unending inferno of fire which will reinstate in the subsequent future to inoculate the lords and ladies of Westeros and Essos from the unremitting winter that is to be ushered forth by the White Walkers._

I blinked a few times after reading it, I was pretty sure he should not have been reading this but he was just too adorable, so I explained in detail.” It says that dragon’s are large lizards that are born of unending fire and they will return in the future to protect the lord and ladies of the world from the white walkers.” I said as I handed him the book back and impulsively hugged him.”I love you little brother!”

Going by the startled look on his face I should have probably not said that but I really like Tyrion in the show and Cersei was always so mean to him, so I might as well change that now.

As I helped him stand up the door to my chambers opened again. This time, a panicked young maid ran into my room and, seeing Tyrion standing really close to me, ran up to him and grabbed him by his arm harshly. I frowned as she pulled him away, causing him to trip.

She looked at me sitting on the floor with wide eyes.” I am so sorry m’lady! I should have been watching him more closely, I am sorry he disturbed you!”

I narrowed my eyes at her.” Don’t pull my brother like that. He is the son of Tywin Lannister, how dare you hurt him!”

She looked at me questioningly and quickly let go of Tyrion causing him to fall to the floor because of the heavy book in his hands.”M’lady?”

I rolled my eyes and got up from the floor. “Just go.”

With a quick curtsy in my direction she fled the room. I sighed at I helped Tyrion of the ground and dusted off his clothes.

”You shouldn’t let people treat you like that, you are Tywin Lannister's son and they should be scared of you, not the other way around.”

He sniffed a little and looked up at me with his mismatched eyes.” Why are you being so nice to me, Cersei? I thought you hated me?”

I looked to the floor trying to find an explanation. “I don’t hate you, I was just scared that everyone would like you more than me. You’re my brother, I could never hate you.”

He frowned in concentration. “Is that why you called me a monster?”

I blushed in anger, why did Cersei have to be such a bitch to little Tyrion, how could she hate someone so adorable.” Yes Tyrion, I was just really scared, I’m sorry.”

He smiled up to me, his mismatched eyes shining.” It’s alright, I get scared sometimes and do stupid things too.”

I grinned back at him and ruffled the small tuft of gold hair on his head. “Let’s go find father. I need to speak with him about something important.” I said as I grabbed his hand and we started to walk out the room.

“Is it about how you’re getting married soon?” Tyrion asked slightly hesitantly.

I nodded my head with a frown as we continued walking.” Yes, I don’t want to marry King Robert.”

Tyrion frowned as he wobbled after me on his tiny legs.” But I thought you wanted to be queen?”

I sighed.”I don’t want to be queen anymore. And I don’t think the new king wants to marry yet either, he loves someone else.” I looked around the hallway.”Tyrion, do you know where father is?”

Tyrion nodded.” I think he is with Lord Arryn in the Tower of the Hand.” He looked up at me shyly.”Can I go now Cersei, I really want to finish the book.”

I grinned at him.”Go ahead, and remember not to let anyone treat you badly.”

As he quickly left, I sighed. Now I had to find the stupid tower, thankfully Tywin is with Jon Arryn and I would be able to kill two bird with one stone...hopefully. 


End file.
